


Family Life

by rocksciencegeek18



Series: For the Love of Slytherins [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Next Generation, Headmaster Severus Snape, Married Life, Married Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocksciencegeek18/pseuds/rocksciencegeek18
Summary: After over twenty years of marriage, four children and two dominant careers Severus and Hermione have a normal home life.





	Family Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,  
> I've always known that Hermione and Severus' youngest would be a handful! Kids make mistakes, I know this, but the idea that Imogen acts like a little shit has always appealed! This is set in July 2022 so after Franscisca and Leonardo have left Hogwarts and beware there is smut at the end!  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Although the Snape’s lived at Hogwarts for most of the year, they did have a house in London where they stayed during the summer. Being the inseparable pair they were Lily and Imogen were currently in Imogen’s bedroom working out their next scheme, which happened to involve Lily’s older brother and his girlfriend.

“Since Papa and Dad have been busy working he’s been sneaking Roxie in everyday and I’m sure they’re having sex Immi it’s disgusting,” Lily moaned. Imogen started giggling at her friends disgust, “We need to do something to stop them!”

“I have an idea,” Imogen said before pulling Lily closer to discuss her plan.

*~*

Imogen’s plan was simple and that was what made it so brilliant. Her and Lily put a special ward around James bedroom, preventing anyone from leaving but allowing others to see in. Harry Potter-Malfoy got to see more of his son at eighteen than he ever thought he would when he got home from work that day. James got banned from having Roxie around when there were no adults home and Lily got grounded for two weeks. Being the little Slytherin she was she refused to go down by herself so also told her dads that Imogen was involved.

*~*

Severus had been working during the day in his lab and when he came up for dinner he was accosted by an angry wife. “Imogen has been up to her tricks again Severus, she’s not seeing Lily for the rest of the month!” Hermione ranted at him as she stormed around the kitchen banging pots, “She’s also grounded for two weeks and is spending the weekend cleaning the house!”

Severus caught her arm as she stormed past him and spun her towards him and into his arms, “Calm down Hermione.” He took the saucepan out of her hand and kissed the top of her head, “You and I both know she’s a little shit.”

“She’s fourteen now Severus she should be growing out of this stupidity by now!” Hermione continued to rant, pulling from his embrace and wordlessly summoning the plates to the table. “Kids! Dinner’s ready!” Severus pulled her back to him and kissed her thoroughly causing their offspring to vocalise their disgust as they came to the table. “How do you think you three came to be?” She snapped at them.

“Lioness I’m sure they’d rather live in denial than think about that,” he whispered in her ear. He then turned to the three teens, “Where’s your sister?”

“She said something about working late,” Leo replied.

*~*

Imogen woke up the following morning and was given a list of chores to do by Hermione. She looked down it and sighed, “Can I at least have music while you make me do this slave labour?”

“It’s not slave labour, if you weren’t being such a little brat you wouldn’t have chores. However I’ll let you use your music,” Hermione replied. With her muggle heritage and Severus being a half blood they had made sure that their children had a good understanding of both worlds. Also having Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy as some of their godparents meant that they were spoilt with top of the line muggle products. For the twins thirteenth birthdays they had each been gifted with iPhone X5 and therefore Imogen had spent a considerable amount of time listening to music on the device.

She took the hoover, duster and polish upstairs with her and fetched her earphones from her room before plugging in and starting her chores.

*~*

It was around four in the afternoon when Severus came up from his lab after leaving his potions under stasis charms. Hermione was sat in the library reading with Franscisca, Sebastian was in his room and Leonardo had gone to Diagon Alley for something. Each of them left in the house seemed to be steadfast in ignoring Imogen, who was currently singing (very loudly) along to Defying Gravity.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d swear that girl wasn’t mine. I don’t have a musical bone in my body and listen to her,” Severus commented as he joined his oldest and wife.

“Sev if I hadn’t given birth to her I’d have the same thoughts,” Hermione joked. “She’s good isn’t she?”

“Wish she payed as much attention to her school work though,” Severus griped. “I suppose three out of the four isn’t too bad though,” he added smirking at Franscisca.

“That’s all well and good dad, but it’s really off putting listening to her. How am I suppose to concentrate? We’re all being punished for her prank not just her,” Franscisca questioned.

“If it was that bad you could use that modified bubble charm you created,” Severus snarked. “Now any idea what your baby brother is up to?”

“Last I saw he was reading your sixth year potions text,” Franscisca replied.

“You going to let him help you finish up today?” Hermione asked her husband, moving closer so she was sat with her legs across his lap. “If you finish early that means more time together,” she whispered in his ear.

Franscisca groaned in disgust at her parents, “You two are gross. I’m nearly twenty and look at you!” She placed a bookmark in before closing the book she had been reading and waltzing out of the room.

“Well since we’re alone now how about a preview,” Severus said. He ran his hand down her side and moved it towards her breasts kneading them gently.

“Ahh,” Hermione moaned. “Severus we can’t do this here,” she managed to say. “The - the kids, oh God Sev.” Severus had pulled her shirt apart and taken her right breast into his mouth while his hand went to her left. He used his spare hand to wordlessly and wandlessly cast a silencing charm and locking charm on the library door. Hermione heard the click of the door and knew instantly what he had done, “Have you done that for a reason Headmaster Snape?” She purred as his assault on her breasts continued, drawing a long deep moan from her.

“Oh yes Miss Granger, seems someone has been lax in their attentions recently. Your poor old potions master is feeling a little in need of your cunt sweetheart,” Severus stated knowing exactly what his words and voice would do to his wife. He moved his hand from her breast and down under her skirt to her underwear, marvelling that even after over twenty years they could fall into each others arms like randy teenagers. “Tsk tsk Miss Granger you’re all wet,” he taunted rubbing his hand over her sodden underwear. “Do you want me to help you sort that out?” Hermione moaned both in response to his question and his movements, “Oh no Hermione you know better than that dear girl. Use your words, tell me what you want me to do.”

Hermione tried to focus on his face, her eyes glazed over and foggy with lust. “Please headmaster,” she keened. Severus raised his eyebrow at the moniker she used, she’d started using that one whilst pregnant with Franscisca and knew how much that particular one effected him. “I want your cock in me sir, your wonderful cock fucking me headmaster.”

Severus growled and moved them so she was spread beneath him on the sofa. He pushed up her skirt, ripped off her underwear and quickly freed himself from his trousers before forcibly sliding into her warm and welcoming channel. “You want a fucking Hermione that’s exactly what I’m going to give you,” Severus grunted out as he thrust deep and hard into her.

“Ah Severus,” she moaned. “God’s your amazing,” he could feel her tightening around him. It had been nearly a week since their last coupling and neither of them were going to last long. Her walls began fluttering around him and he felt his balls drawing up ready for release. He continued to slam into her and moved his hand to where they were joined to ensure she reached her pleasure. With two quick movements over the swollen bud she came apart beneath him and he quickly followed filling her with his seed.

 

They were laying in each others arms coming down from their mutual high, Hermione had nuzzled her head against his chest and was listening to his heartbeat. Severus started laughing, making her look up at him confused. He looked down and explained, “She’s still bloody singing.”

“If we let her she’d sing all day everyday Severus,” Hermione replied pressing small kisses to his chest between each word.

“The sacrifices we make for family I suppose,” he added. He then kissed her forehead before speaking again, “I love you so much Hermione Snape never forget that my beautiful wife.”

“And I you Severus,” she replied and kissed him gently this time on the mouth.


End file.
